Rich Man's Daughter
by It'sCalledAFandom
Summary: Piper unlocked the door and looked for Reyna walking up the drive. Instead, she opened the door to an empty yard. Confusion filled her head. Suddenly, two pairs of firm hands grabbed Piper, one pinning her arms behind her back, the other one capturing her mouth. Sorry, I had to change the title. I just now realized that it made no sense what so ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You really think that's the answer?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. Nico slammed a fist on the table, making glasses shake.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" He demanded. "I'm telling you-I know what I'm doing." Percy was skeptical. He and Nico had robbed banks and other stuff, but holding another human for ransom?

"Calm it Ghost King." Percy said. "It's a good plan, but how would we-"

"Percy!" Nico hissed. "We're in public!" Percy looked around the sleazy Italian restaurant Nico had dragged him to. Nico had ordered some fancy pasta dish smothered in pasta sauce, but Percy insisted on pizza. The black haired boy chewed slowly and his partner took in what they would do. "Uggh... Where is our waiter?" Nico complained. "We need to leave. A few tables over, a couple looked over at them, a look of annoyance on their faces.

"Nico, I'm tired..." Percy yawned, finishing his pizza. Nico impatiently stood up and tossed a wad of paper money onto the table next to the tab.

"C'mon Percy. We're leaving." Nico grabbed Percy's hand and stormed out of the restaurant. Percy blushed, staring at all the all the people scowling at him and Nico. When he swung the door open, Percy was shocked at how cold it had gotten. As soon as they were outside, Nico dropped Percy's hand to reach for his keys. He was jealous of Nico's car. Percy had nicknamed it "The Batmobile." Nico unlocked the car and opened the door. Percy stepped into it, the car smelled like pine trees. It confused Percy of why. "I drove Thalia to work today." Nico responded, as if reading his thoughts. Percy chuckled. Thalia worked at a plant nursery therefore: she always smelled like the seasonal plant. Percy settled into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. Nico then jumped in the car and started it.

"Nico!" Percy menacingly clicked his tongue. "Put your seatbelt on!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Nico laughed. "Not wearing my seatbelt is the best thing I will do." Percy laughed with him as they sped off in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update! Some of you guys are confused. Don't worry. The story WILL match up with the summary! **

**Ps. This story is in a notebook so I have to copy it all onto the computer... PAIN! **

**~Enjoy the story~**

* * *

PIPER P.O.V.

_**Incoming message: Annabeth**_

Piper McLean set down her hot cocoa and grabbed her phone. Flipping it open, she read Annabeth's text.

_**Can't wait to see you tomorrow.**_ Piper smiled as her fingers flew across the keys, typing a message back.

_**Yeah, I'm bringing Jason to the dance too. **_For the first time in forever, Piper was perfectly content. With her father being Tristan McLean; first rate movie star, she'd been traveling for the past few months. Piper was in her study on the top floor, sipping hot cocoa and texting her best friend.

_**Incoming message: Annabeth**_

_**:P You take your lover everywhere. I got to go. We're taking Bobby and Matthew to the movies. **_She groaned, draining the last of her hot cocoa.

_**Okay! Ttly See you tomorrow! **__Time to be bored again... _She thought. Piper checked the time at the top of her phone. 9:08. Bored, she drummed her fingers on her thigh and gazed out the window. It was extremely dark, but a sliver of the moon lit up a bit of her large lawn. Piper's throat was still warm from the cocoa. Come to think of it, it was kinda warm in the study. Her father had already gone to bed, exhausted, most likely. So Piper decided to turn on the AC.

About twenty minutes later, Piper was freezing. _Screw temperature..._ She thought, pulling a shawl up to her shoulders. She switched on the television to the BBC channel. She absolutely loved British people- to an extent. Plopping down on the couch, she reached for the remote, prepared to turn the volume up or down.

"And you!" Piper cracked a wicked grin. Doctor Who. Best. British. Show. Ever.

"Only a FOOL hangs the Navy Coast Flags upside down. Shame on you." Rose scolded the man. Then the blonde bolted out of the room. Piper laughed. She felt like calling Reyna, to invite her. It was kinda late though... _Whatever. She'll be up. It's Reyna. _So Piper flipped open her phone and scrolled to Reyna's contact.

_**Can you come over?**_ Piper waited. A few minutes later, a vibration buzzed through her thigh.

_**;) Doctor Who? **_Reyna responded.

_**...Yeah... :D**_

_**I'll be right over. **_Piper set down her phone, satisfied. She flipped around to the television and watched as the Doctor entered a jail cell full of faceless people. She examined them all carefully for her own pleasure. _Hmmmm... _She thought. _That one kinda looks like Benedict Cumberbatch... _Suddenly, a light shined on the Doctor.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" It yelled. The TV switched to a really loud commercial. Piper sighed in exasperation. She watched the boring commercial about tea and crumpets, until a doorbell chime echoed through the house. _Yes! _She thought. Piper jumped off the sofa, flew down the stairs, then skidded to a halt in front of mansion door. Up on tip-toes, she peeked through the spyglass and saw Reyna's red convertible. Piper unlocked the door, and looked for Reyna walking up the drive. Instead, she opened the door to an empty yard. Confusion filled her head. Suddenly, two pairs of firm hands grabbed Piper, one pinning her arms behind her back, and one capturing her mouth. Gruff voices were whispering harsh words like "Stop moving bitch!" and "Do you have the rag?" Piper screamed into the sweaty moist hands and flailed around. Tears were rolling down her face. One of her captors twisted Piper's arm sharply, so she cried out.

"Shut up!" He hissed. Terrified, she stopped screaming, but whimpered faintly. "Oh, _that's _better." The captor sighed. Piper was spun around to face her captor. She was surprised of his appearance. The man was somewhat tallish with startling green eyes and raven black hair. He smiled at her.

"Perfect."

A foul-smelling rag was shoved against her nose and everything around her grew dimmer until it all went away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's really short and I mean extremely short so enjoy the irony and stupidity of a certain someone. **

* * *

Tristan McLean walked downstairs in his bathrobe at 5:30 am, to see his front door wide open. He cautiously took a few steps towards the ajar door and peeked his head out. Nothing. Tristan shook his head. It was probably Piper. Most likely, she had a friend over and left the door open. He then, promptly shut and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I'm super sorry it's taken me so long to update. No lie- I was gone like four weeks then school starts soon and I need to get ready for that. But what am I making excuses for? You guys don't care! You just want to read this epic story! It all will make sense now. ENJOY**

* * *

PIPER POV

Piper came to with a pounding headache. She sat up, expecting to see light pouring in through her windows, shrouded with shimmering curtains. Instead, she was shocked to see a concrete floor and jail bars. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she tried to lunge forward. Piper was snapped back by a strong force. Breathing heavily, she examined the room around her. Cold, metallic bands were wrapped around her wrists with chains connecting them to the floor. Piper started to hyperventilate, clawing at her hands. Two voices chuckled behind her. Pier whirled around, a wild look surfacing in her glassy eyes. Standing outside of the cell bars, were two men, both grinning insanely. She recognized one of the men from the night before but the other, she'd never seen before. He was ghostly pale, with deep brown hair and sunken black eyes. The way he smiled sent a chill down Piper's spine.

"What d-do you w-want with me?" She stammered. She stammered. Piper struggled to find courage, but failed brutally. She caught herself shaking in fear. He captors snickered.

"So brave." The pale one chided. "I would expect nothing less from _you._" Piper froze. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wait- You know me?" She asked. The other captor, the green-eyed one, spoke.

"Who doesn't? Millionaire Tristan McLean's daughter.

"Millionaire..." Her eyes widened. "This is for ransom! Isn't it?" Her captors smiled the same gruesome smile. The pale one started to clap slowly.

"Give the girl an award. You pinned the tail on the donkey." He cooed. "Allow me to introduce myself and my partner here." He gestured to the other man. "This is Percy, and I am Nico, but from this point on, you respond to us as 'master'."

"Both of you?" Piper asked.

"Both of us." Percy snapped. Piper barely looked at him, and continued her rant.

"I am positive my dad will pay any amount you demand, because he _loves _me." Though when she said that, she sounded unsure. Nico looked at Percy.

"Well he might as well start hanging up 'missing posters' because we're not done with you yet." Piper swallowed hard as the two men started toward the cell.

* * *

**You all remember on my "On the Run" story- Chapter Three where I proposed another story? Well I'm gonna write that story. It might take a while but just to refresh your memories, I'll give you guys the bit that I gave earlier.**

Annabeth kept her eyes forward, watching the narrow plank she was walking on.

"Move faster blondie." She was boarding a ship, to get sold into slavery. Annabeth was shoved into someone's grasp, the shackles on her wrists clanging around. She didn't dare make eye contact. "Careful with 'er. She's a feisty one." Annabeth snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE YOU GUYS GO! **

PERCY AND NICO POV

As Nico and Percy approached the panicked girl, she started inch away. Soon, they had her cornered against the wall.

"S-stop!" She cried. "Leave me alone!" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think we would go through all the trouble to kidnap you, just to 'leave you alone'?" He asked. "Percy get the camera."

"Already got it." He smiled, brandishing a small digital camera. Nico took the camera from him and snapped a picture of her. Piper blinked, shaking away the flash.

"Why-" She started.

"Tsk tsk. You ask way too many questions. Percy complained. "It's really annoying." He advanced on her. He was now leaning over the cowering girl. Percy kneeled and grasped her tan chin. "Do I need to get a gag?" She shook her head as well as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Good." He smiled. Percy stood and let go of her face. Piper looked up at Percy as he glared down at him. "One more thing." He added. "Never make eye contact with your master." Percy struck her cheek with the back of his hand. Piper gasped and drew back, her face stinging. She looked astonished, like Percy hasn't had the nerve to hit her. The raven haired boy chuckled.

"You'll get used to it."

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth checked her watch. 2:31 pm. She took another look around the cafe. No sign of Piper. T_hat's funny. _She thought. _Piper never shows up late... Well I guess there's a first time for everything._ Annabeth sighed and pulled her book out of her bag. The Iliad. She had read this book cover to cover about nine times and never got tired of it. She flipped it open. On the first page, read a little note.

_To my Wise Girl:_

_Happy 16th Birthday!_

_Love Percy (Seaweed Brain)_

Annabeth sighed. Perseus Jackson- the cutest most stupid human to walk the earth. She had fallen in love with him when they were twelve, and they dated steadily until the dipshit mysteriously disappeared with Nico Di Angelo at age eighteen. He left Annabeth heart-broken. Then she found Luke Castellian and he made all of her troubles go away with a bottle of Vodka and a night on the town. Annabeth found herself sighing again. She shook her head and flipped the page.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I get small comments a lot asking if I will continue some of my stories. This is one that I've kind of forgotten about because I started this in like 6th-7th grade and I personally don't think it's good. If you really want me to, I can work on re-writing it and making the plot better, and finish-able, or I can scrap it. What would you like? I would love to hear more from you guys! If you follow On the Run, or Prisoner of the Slave Ship, those are getting really positive reviews. I LOVE that, and if you wanna see this grow, please leave a comment; let me know. Thanks for putting up with me guys and making me feel appreciated. And if any of you in another country wanna host an American who is scared of the presidental canidates, PM me hahaha :D Have a great rest of your day or night,

Lots of Love,

MJ


End file.
